Forum:What is Jimmy wearing on your game... as in what clothes have you put on him?
I was just wondering really. I constantly change my appearance on the game. Russelnorthrop 22:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I wear a black undershirt, ripped jeans, and fat red and black sneakers. SirLinkalot96 22:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Whenever I get a change, which is as the first chapter is complete, I change his hair to Hollywood Cut (from Old Bullworth Vale) in chocolate brown. I think he looks so much better with brown hair! In my playstation I usually always have him wear the school sweater when he is not forced to wear Aquaberry. In my pc version I don't like the sweater so much so usually I keep him in his school uniform. However on both systems I have him wear an the army hat, army jacket, cargo pants and army boots from The Final Cut after he gets expelled and "can't wear the school colors" even if he is sighted for a dress code violation for not wearing them. Every once in a while I'll have him wear his pajama top instead just cause its a cool sirt. Anyway sorry my explination was so long, but you asked for it. LOL Kate 22:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Delo19xcrowbarx 06:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, I get the Hollywood cut the exact same way! I usually dress him as a greaser, leather jacket, school slacks, red low-tops. Sometimes I get that sort of spiky one (with the low spike in the front) cut from The Final Cut. Jenny Vincent♣ 22:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: I like to dress him up like the clique he's trying to gain the respect of during each chapter, then the starting outfit for Busting in 1 and 2, and for Complete Mayhem, I wear the School uniform.Winter Moon 23:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon. :::Ok, however I dress Jimmy is dependany of the chapter (the number is the chpater): :::#I didn't know the school shop existed at this point ( I didn't discover it until chapter 4!) so I just wore the uniform most of the time. I once broke into a locker and got the baseball jursey or something, so I wore that for the last coupple of missions. :::#For this chapter, I immediatly got the cheapest haircut at whatever the preppy hairdresser is. He looks best that way. I kept that for the entire game. I wore the uniform for the first bit, then got the preppy jursey, which looks horrible, so I got out of that asap and got the hawian shirt, because thats just awesome! :::#Because it is winter, I got him into the black jacket you buy at worn in. I then got him into the skull beanie and got some different pants, I think. once I had earnt up the money to buy a leather jacket, I did, because its just awesome. I wore that for the rest of the chapter :::#Ironically, for the battle against the nerds, I wore the astromony club vest for the first time. I then switched between that and my haiwain shirt fo the rest of the chapter :::#I wore the uniform until I got expelled, where I got back into the starting clothes, which I remained for the entire chapter. Its kind of poetic in a way, to end the game in the same clothes as you began with. I like to do that in videogames. :::#However I like!!!Delo19xcrowbarx 06:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Usually I like to make him wear that suit and I put the nice hat with it. They're from Aquaberry... I just think Jimmy looks cute with a hat. Plus the way he wears the fancy suit all messed-up like is prime. 06:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I always envisaged Jimmy as a balla, especially after accumulating several thousand dollars, and as such, dresses in finery. The black leather fedora from Aquaberry became his signature look, and he never took it off. I liked the way it was tilted, sort of making Jimmy look like and old-school gangster. ::* At the beginning of the game, I used the alternate school sweater, as I kinda thought Jimmy would try to fit in a little bit since nobody else wears the blue vest save for Petey. ::* Act 2 saw Jimmy trying to fit in with the Preps before they betrayed him, wearing Aquaberry sweaters and clothing. After The Eggs, I never had him wear the Prep sweaters again. He started wearing his trademark hat here. I pretended that he was trying to emulate his Grandfather, the only postive male role-model he ever had in his life. His grandad was an old hard-boiled detective who always wore a fedora when on a job. Because of all the photography and snooping Jimmy does in the game, I thought this imagined backstory fit well. ::* In the winter, I dressed him like Marty McFly in Back to the Future 2, with the hat, the leather jacket, the 1950s-esque folded jeans, and motorcycle boots or white sneakers. ::* In the spring, he wore the black undershirt to show off for the ladies, the Aquaberry Cream slacks, matching leather shoes or white sneakers, and finally the white-gold watch and silver bracelet. ::* When he got expelled, I favored a grunge look, with the ratty jeans, skate shoes, and the old plaid shirt along with the hat, which I imagined was looking rather crumpled and careworn by this point. ::: Ninjast4r 19:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Ninjast4r ::: I always have Jimmy in the lettermman jacket, either Tuxedo pants odd match I know but it works and sneakers I can't remember what they are called and his hair cut is usually Hollywood but there was this other I can't remember where to get it D: it stuck up at the front a lot and I miss it ffs. I always dye his hair brown or chesnut brown now because I think it suits better. At the beginning of the game I didn't change his outfit but now when I restart I always use the school sweater you can get at the reception; which may I add I didn't know you could get clothes from :L I always make him wear the same outfit now, because nothing else I can find suits the ego I'm going for. However you know I love the preps outfit it just doesn't suit Jimmy lol - NighRain123